Skyscrapers
by iloveeugiene
Summary: Hermione can't take it anymore? Why doesn't anyone see how they are hurting her? Skyscrapers by Demi Lovato songfic.


Skyscrapers

Hermione's POV

How can they not notice? If they do then why don't they protect me? Tell me that I'm more than just the 'Gryffindor Mudblood Bookworm'?

Ginny's noticed, she helps me with the girls but she's not always there. Harry and Ron , they mean well, they think I can handle it on my own. The only time they helped me ended up with Ron spewing up slugs.

I'm playing with my food, Ginny's looking at me all worried-like. I push the plate away and stand up to leave.

"'Mione? Where you goin'?" Harry asks me mouth full of scrambled eggs, looking up, eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know." I reply, walking away with Harry, Ron and Gin just watching me.

I just keep walking until I reach the Room Of Requirement. As soon as I walk in, I see a karaoke.

'What? I want to CRY not bloody SING!' My inner voice screams, while my body reaches out to the microphone. I listen to the music playing and my eyes close. I already knew this song off by heart.

Without my noticing a sort of video camera flew in front of me, showing what I was doing to everyone in the Hall.

Taking a deep breath I think of all the times Malfoy and his group insulted me, talked down to me as if I were nothing…yet I can still forgive him.

Channelling every insult, every time they laughed at me, made fun of me, all the hurt I've been keeping inside and just set it free:

No-one's POV

"Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands,

Only silence as it's ending,

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like,

There is nothing left of me?"

Every person in the Great Hall watched in shock at the large screen that was levitating in the middle of the hall in mid air, every single person guilty, teasing her or for not standing up for her, but none more than a blonde, silver eyed boy.

Only a long, white bearded man, who was silently levitating the huge screen (_**He knows **__**EVERYTHING!) **_, who knew what was happening in the minds of his students and fellow teachers minds.

"You can take everything I have,

You can break everything I am,

Like I'm made of glass,

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper"

Harry, Ron and Ginny all watched in shock at how emotional and beautiful Hermione's voice was, Ginny was oozing happiness that Hermione could finally show people how much they had hurt them, while the boys were filled with guilt for not helping or even acknowledging how much it was effecting her.

"As the smoke clears

I awaken and untangle you from me

Would it make you,

Feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All me windows, still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet."

By this point every girl was full on weeping as the guys tried (and failed) to hold back tears (even a few grudging slytherins not to mention any names *cough* Pansy *cough*. All wishing they had known this all before.

"You can take everything I have,

You can break everything I am,

Like I'm made of glass,

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper"

Hermione had opened her eyes by now and had already figured out what was happening, so she looked the camera straight in the eye _**(lens really but it doesn't sound as good) **_as if she could see everyone in the Great Hall watching her. They could all see the silent screaming in her mind through her tear filled brown eyes.

"Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah,

Go run, run, run

Yeah, It's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here"

Her voice broke on 'hear' and a single tear slowly curved its way down her cheek. The blonde boy couldn't take it anymore and burst out of the doors running to ROR faster than he thought was humanly possible.

'_I'm so sorry.'_

"You can take everything I have,

You can break everything I am,

Like I'm made of glass,

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper"

Tears flooding her cheeks, feeling like she was going to collapse, Hermione sang the last sentence, leaving it ringing in every single persons ear, dead, alive or painting, imprinting themselves into their minds.

"Like a skyscraper…"

Then the screen went black and every single person (alive) stood to begin running to fin the poor girl to beg for her forgiveness, when the screen came back on to Draco and Hermione, they all turned back to see what would happen next.

**In ROR**

Taking a tissue out of her cloak, Hermione sat down and began to wipe away the tears, holding her head in her hands. The sealed wall suddenly opened to reveal Draco panting, his eyes blindly searching the room until landing on Hermione.

"Granger-"He started.

"What are-"She began.

They both blushed, Hermione motioned towards him,

"You go first."

He just stood there for a moment staring at her. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, tears he had been holding back for so long finally set free. Shocked, Hermione ran to him before throwing her arms around him. He looked up staring into her eyes.

"She's so beautiful." He gaped mentally before hugging her tightly head buried in her neck.

"He's so gorgeous." She thought, blushing, as he pulled her closer to him ",not that it's any different from normal."

"How have I never noticed?" He mutters against her soft skin.

Pulling away slightly, Hermione looked at him.

"Noticed what?"

"How much I was hurting you…how much you were keeping in. How beautiful you are…" He lists, flushing again at the last one. The redness coming up clearly against him pale skin.

Hermione gaped at how ADORABLE he looked, then gaping even more when she registered his words. Pulling back she asked, shyly,

" Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

'_FUCK! I said it out loud!' _

"Y-yes. And I completely understand if you never forgive me. I just wanted to make Father proud and falling in love with a muggleborn wasn't really helping so I was trying to push everyone away incase they found out and the teasing you kinda became a thing and-" He was cut off by Hermione jumping on him lips first.

Shock soon gone, he lifted her by her hips and tried to get her as close to him as possible, for Hermione's part, she just melted.

'_At fucking last_!'-Draco

'_Finally!'-_Hermione, pulling away slowly pushing their foreheads together, she whispered.

"You said muggleborn."

Grinning he said "I guess I did. So does all that skiing make us…boyfriend and girlfriend?" Suddenly serious.

Hermione tapped her chin teasing him.

"If you stop teasing me-" "Done!" "-and if you kiss me again."

Both grinning again, they leaned into each other's arms.

**In the Great Hall**

Silence.

Shock.

'til Ginny screams, "FINALLY!"

Harry and Ron smirking to each other before Harry says,

"We need to regain our titles as best friend, my dear Ronnie."

"Yes, Harry old chum, we seem to have a suitor to threaten, and possibly some girl-boy chat with our darling 'Mione." Before they both sprinted to the Room of Requirement.

The Weasley twins yelled after them,

"Not as amazingly-"

"Godlike as us but-"

"Getting there!"

Ginny looked at the twins before shaking her head in embarrassment for knowing them.

**In ROR**

"I love you Hermione Granger and I'm so fucking sorry, Merlin knows-" Kiss…again.

"It's perfectly fine-"Kiss. "-I love you too, and you have plenty of time to make it up to me!" Leaning in again to find her blonde being dragged away by a ginger and dark haired boy, two of which turned around before giving her a mischievous wink.

'_Boys' _she thought rolling her eyes in mock annoyance.


End file.
